Sharing Secrects
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: Oneshot: Danny's been spacing lately, and when he tries to tell Sam why, ghosts keep popping up! Getting desperate, he once again splits himself only to have both halfs fight over her! DxS R


**Sharing Secrets**

**A/N: Here's the Oneshot I was talking about in Sleepover! I have to hurry and put this up so if you see a mistake in here, I missed it on spell check and reading it over so just ignore it! So read, review, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and add me on deviantart for information on new stories and current stories adn snipits with spoliers! http/ spiffymcfloogan .deviantart .com/**

**-Spiffy McFloogan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters blah blah blah**

* * *

Sam sighed heavily again at Danny. He had been spacing out a lot lately ever since she mentioned the fake-out make-out, and she couldn't figure out why. "Danny…?" she asked, touching his shoulder gently. 

He jumped and turned to face her, his ice blue eyes rolling over hers. It was as if he was staring not at them… but into them. "Uhh yeah?" he asked, startled.

Sam frowned at him and stood up, sighing. "You can space out on your own time, so I'll just leave you to that." she grabbed her backpack off his couch and slung it over her shoulder, heading for the door.

"Sam! Wait!" Danny called suddenly, jumping up. He ran after her, grabbing her arm. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been spacing out lately." he said.

Sam looked up at him, blinking. "Spacing out over what?" she asked.

He looked to the ground, then back up at her eyes, then back to the ground. He set his other hand on her arm that he was wasn't grabbing. "I think… that is…" he sighed heavily. "I need to be honest with you…" He took in a deep breath; it was now or never, while the conversation was still up. "Sam I l-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

His eyes widened and he stiffened up, leaning his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "Dang…" he mumbled under his breath. He looked back up at Sam. "Hold still for one moment, I'll be right back."

Sam smiled sadly. "I understand, go kick his butt." she smirked. He stepped back, looked around to make sure no one was home, and suddenly Danny Phantom was standing in front of her. He gave her one last look before flying off after The Box Ghost. Sam looked at her watch, timing how long it took him to beet The Box Ghost.

2 minutes and 45 seconds later, he jumped back in front of her and turned back to normal. "What's my time?" he asked.

"2 minutes 45 seconds." she said. "You broke the record by 2 seconds. Now what were you trying to tell me before he showed up?" she asked.

"Right…" he let out a sigh and stepped foreword to her. "I… I… I was saying…," he gathered up his courage again. "Sam, I was saying that I l-" Once again, sadly he was cut off. This time a blue smoke came from his mouth. "Not again…" he groaned.

Sam stuck her arm through the other strap to her backpack. "Go on, you've got ghost duty." she said. "You can tell me later."

"No, I really want to tell you now." he said, another puff of blue smoke came from his mouth. He groaned. "Just wait here!" he said, taking off as Danny Phantom again.

Sam shrugged and walked back into the living room, taking her backpack off. She shifted through it, deciding to try to fix her camera while she was waiting. It hadn't been flashing lately and was going off at random times. She would come home to find her backpack filled with pictures of the inside of her backpack, her books, and the occasional hand reaching for a book.

She popped open the back and messed around with the circuits and whatnot. Sam turned it around so it was facing her and pressed the button to capture her picture. Nothing happened. She sighed and turned it around again, the flash was easy enough to fix, and the bulb must have just burnt out.

She closed the back of the camera and suddenly Danny floated up from the floor in front of her. She took his picture, smiling when the flash went off too. "Whelp, my camera is fixed… mostly at least." she said. "So how'd the ghost hunt go?"

He sighed. "Found it, beat it, threw it back." he said, he walked over to Sam and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. "But listen, I really need to talk to you."

"So say it already." She smiled.

He took a deep breath again. "I…" he sighed, _'Great..' _he thought. _'I'm stuttering again… get it together Fenton!' _Danny licked his lips and gripped her hands a bit tighter. He looked her in the eyes. "Sam I l-" Once again, a puff of blue smoke came from his mouth.

Sam frowned, looking to the ground. "Go-" she started but he cut her off.

"THAT'S IT!" he said angrily, stalking off to the basement.

"Danny?" Sam asked, following him. "Danny? Danny, hold on, where are you going?" she ran after him downstairs and gasped when she saw him walk over to the Fenton Dream Catcher. "Danny," she said sternly. "You're not thinking of what I think you're thinking."

He looked over at her. "You mean, am I thinking of separating my ghost self again to get a break? Then yes, you read my mind." he turned ghost and floated up, making sure he was on the side to separate himself.

"But Danny you remember what happened the last time." Sam tried to reason with him.

"That was the last time. What if, when I get separated both sides are perfectly normal?" he asked.

"And what if you grab a bed sheet for a cape again?" Sam countered.

"Just trust me on this Sam." he said. "You'll thank me when I finally have a break to talk to you!" and with that, Danny flew through the Ghost Catcher.

"Danny-" she began but she cut herself off. Her eyes widened as she saw Danny and his ghost self be ripped apart. She gasped; Slacker Danny or "Fun Danny" as Tucker had put it was slowly sitting up from his fall, while "Super Danny" was checking himself over in the air.

Super Danny's eyes widened. "I can't believe it…" he said in his dramatic superhero voice. "I am once again, fully, _Danny Phantom_!" he flew up to the air and posed, then looked over at Sam to make sure she was looking at him.

Fun Danny Sat up off the floor and checked himself over as well. He gave a dopey smile. "Righteous!" he said, with a small head-bob.

Sam slapped her forehead. "Here we go again…" she sighed.

Super Danny Flew over to her, his hair whipping around even though there was no wind. "Finally…" he said, holding a hand out to Sam. "I can have some alone time to talk to you."

Fun Danny ran over to him. "Uhh, dude? In case you forgot, you got a ghost to chase." he said. "Which means you gotta, like, go." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her close to him.

Super Danny glared at Fun Danny. He disappeared and after a moment reappeared in front of them. "Now it's taken care of." he said, sighing happily and brushing his hands off. "Without my human self it's _pretty _easy taking care of Ghosts." he looked at Sam. "Now as I was saying-"

Sam cut him off, pushing Fun Danny away and taking a step back from Super Danny. "Okay, you two-" she pointed to both of them. "Need to fuse back together. Now."

Super Danny blinked. "But, Samantha-" she glared at him. "I mean Sam! You don't understand! I got rid of him-" he pointed to Fun Danny. "So I could spend more time with you! No ghost interruptions-" he paused when his ghost sense went off, disappearing then reappearing back in front of her. For some reason, Super Danny liked to go invisible before flying after a ghost. "Because…" he flew up into the air and struck a pose. "I _love _you!"

Sam's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something when Fun Danny piped up. "Okay, dude, _not cool_!" he said. "_I_ was supposed to tell her that!" he glared at Super Danny. "And _I_ got rid of _you _so _I_ could have more time with Sam!"

Sam's eyes widened, the shock of her best friend telling her he loved her still in place. Super Danny flew over to Fun Danny. "Why would Sam want to hang out with a rude, impolite, messy _human_, when she could have a _superhero_?" he struck another pose. "Because I'm-"

"Danny Phantom, dude, we get it." Fun Danny said. "But why would she want you when you disappear every five seconds to fight a ghost?" He point was proven when Super Danny's ghost sense went off. Super Danny disappeared again, to fight off the ghost.

Fun Danny turned to her. "Come on, let's like, go before he comes back." he grabbed Sam's arm and started to leave the lab when she didn't move. Sam was still in shock. "Sam?" he asked. "Hellloooooooo?"

Super Danny reappeared. "Great Gas… Grapes!" he said, pausing to think of another thing that began with G. "What are you doing to her?" He flew at Fun Danny. "Unhand her vile human!"

Fun Danny ducked just in time and turned to glare at Super Danny. "Dude! You're psychotic!"

Super Danny glared at him. "Well you're a _lunatic_!"

"You're weird!"

"_You're dumb!_"

"You're annoying!"

"_You're messy!_"

"You're too dramatic!"

Sam's head went from Super Danny to Fun Danny, back and forth, as they exchanged insults. She had to fuse them back together somehow, but they wouldn't do it willingly she guessed.

Suddenly it hit her.

She gave a small smile as she ran behind the Fenton Dream Catcher. "Oh Danny!" she called, in a flirty voice.

Both Danny's stopped in mid insult, and turned to her. "Yes Sam?" they asked at the same time, they glared at each other, then looked back at her.

She gave a flirty smile at them. "I have a little secret I need to tell you." she winked at them. "But you need to come over here so I can tell you." She could have gone sick, she was to good at imitating Paulina or any other preppy figure.

Both Danny's at once, flew/ran at her. She grabbed the Dream Catcher and swung it at them, and out popped the real, Danny Fenton. The one and only.

Danny sat up and looked down at his hands, examining them then looked around for another Danny. Once he realized he was the only Danny there he looked over at Sam.

She walked over next to him and kneeled down, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Danny," she said, he looked over at her. Sam smiled and gripped his chin in her hand, then leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened, and he slowly closed his eyes, kissing her back. A small tingling sensation over came them. Sam, reluctantly, pulled away, setting her forehead on his. "Never split yourself again." she whispered.

He smiled and slipped his arms around her. "Promise." he grinned.

Upstairs, Jack and Maddie walked in the house. "Danny!" Jack called. "We're back from the grocery store! I hope you're not down in the lab and everything in perfectly untouched and unmoved or I'll have to ground you!"

Danny turned into Danny Phantom and turned unchangeable and invisible. His powers slipped over to Sam with the contact and he flew up through the ceiling to the living room.

He changed back just in time for Maddie to walk in. "Well hey you two!" she said cheerfully. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing." he gave Sam a sly smile. "Just sharing secrets."


End file.
